Limón
by Aya-senpai
Summary: [By: Aya] ¿A que saben los besos? Hay gente que se hace esta pregunta y una de ellas es Luffy. Zoro no sabe muy bien que contestar, sino menos mal que alguien le aclara sus dudas con hechos... ·ZoRo·


**Hola! Bueno, aqui llego con otro fanfic, es de un solo capítulo... es ZoRo, aunque al principio tenia previso hacerlo LuNa xD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**LIMÓN**

_By: Igarashi Aya_

****

-Oye, Sanji… ¿A que saben los besos?-preguntó un inocente Luffy.

El cocinero se quedó callado y con asombro ante esa pregunta de su capitán. Era una mañana normalita, como todas, y el moreno, por extraño que pareciera, aún no había pedido ni un poco de comida. Cuando medio hora antes había entrado en la cocina, no lo había hecho con su típica frase de "¡Sanji, tengo hambre!", si no con un simple "buenos días".

-¿Y esa pregunta?-contestó el rubio, mirando a su capitán con los ojos considerablemente abiertos, al igual que Zoro, que también estaba sentado en la mesa, al lado del moreno.

-Curiosidad.-dijo, apoyando su barbilla en la mesa-¿No dices siempre que has besado a muchas chicas? Pues contesta, anda.

-Eso, cabeza mayonesa, tú que siempre chuleas de ligón-dijo con una sonrisa de burla el espadachín, mirando fijamente al rubio.

Sanji parecía que estaba utilizando todo su subconsciente para no echarse encima del peliverde para estrujar aquel suculento cuello que gritaba "estrújame" con sus delicadas manos de cocinero, quería hacerlo, quería… pero se reprimió, no le gustaba la sangre.

-P…Pues eso…-empezó Sanji, con rabia contenida hacia Zoro-es depende de con quien te lo des… ¿no?

-Ahí llega el experto-vaciló el espadachín.

-¿Y los tuyos a que saben?-preguntó Luffy, que no había entendido muy bien lo que Sanji quería decirle.

-¿Te has dado nunca alguno?-preguntó Zoro, reprimiéndose las ganas de soltar una carcajada bien sonora.

-Mmmh…-prensó Sanji, intentando no hacer caso de su estúpido camarada friki de las espadas, aunque una venita se estaba hinchando en su frente-a fresa.

-Mariconcilla-adivinad quien dijo eso…

-¡Estúpido marimo!-gritó Sanji enfadado, tenía un límite su paciencia, y aquel estúpido cabeza lechuga le había pasado-¡Cállate ya!

Zoro iba a replicarle al cocinero del amor cuando en aquel momento entraron Robin y Nami, hablando de sus cosas. Lo primero que vieron era un Sanji con muy mala leche, un Zoro con una risa tonta y burlona a matar y un Luffy que se miraba la escena mirando primero a uno y después al otro, como un partido de tenis, con los ojos llenos de aburrimiento, aquella pelea no le aclararía sus dudas…

-Esto…-empezó Nami, algo sorprendida-sentimos la interrupción…

-¡No te preocupes mi queridísima Nami-chyaaaan!-Gritó Sanji babeando y con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

Una vez que el peliverde, el cocinero, Luffy, Nami y Robin se habían sentado, las dos chicas empezaron a hablar de lo que iban, mientras que los chicos, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, miraban aburridos al techo de la cocina, como su fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo en aquel momento.

-¿Y sabes que me contestó?-preguntó Nami a Robin, toda emocionada.

-Oye Sanji-cortó Luffy, terco como él solo-Aun no entiendo lo de los besos.

La pelirroja y la morena quedaron con los ojos abiertos sorprendidas por las palabras de su capitán, y acto seguido miraron al cocinero, y empezaron a mal pensar… ¿besos?... ¿A que se refería? Sospechoso…

-¡Cabeza lechuga!-dijo Sanji, evitando volver a sacar aquel tema con su capitán, pues sabía bien que por mucho que lo contara detalladamente, el moreno no lo entendería. Tras aquel "cariñoso mote", Zoro miró con instintos asesinos al cocinero-¿Por qué decías aquello de mariconcilla?

Las chicas cada vez mal pensaban más. ¿"Mariconcilla"?.¿Se refería a Luffy y Sanji con sus "besos"? Ah… tíos…

-Porqué se perfectamente que no tienen nada de sabor a fresa-contestó él con una mirada pícara.

-Pues contéstame listillo… ¿A que saben tus besos?

-…-

Ahí le había dado en un punto delicado. No porqué nunca se hubiera besado con nadie, pero, seamos sinceros, de eso hacía ya tiempo, además en aquel momento pensaba de todo menos a que tenía sabor.

Sanji se había percatado de que su rival por naturaleza no sabía que contestar y quedándose callado le dio a entender (a Sanji) que no se había besado nunca con nadie.

-¿Se te tienen que ensañar cosas, marimo?-dijo Sanji riéndose en sus narices.

Zoro empezó a ponerse de un color bastante parecido al de la camisa de su capitán. No por vergüenza (aunque también), sino por la rabia que le producía que aquel estúpido cocinero de pacotilla loco por la primera chica que le pasaba por delante le torturara con el tema de los besos.

Cada segundo que pasaba, las chicas mal pensaban más de los chicos presentes en la habitación. Y con motivos… Hablando de besos… ¡Y Zoro se pone rojo! Aunque por la cara que hacía Robin, esa no era su opinión. Sin dar aviso alguno, la morena se levantó y se fue caminando hacia el otro lado de la mesa, donde se encontraba Zoro mirando con furia al cocinero.

La arqueóloga se sentó a la silla que había al lado del espadachín. Él se la quedó mirando, "¿Qué hace?" se preguntaba. Sin aviso, Robin cogió con sus finas manos las mejillas de Zoro y las atrajo hasta sí, acercando ella también su rostro al del peliverde. Lentamente, sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso. Robin cerró los ojos, haciendo el momento mas romántico, y el espadachín quedó unos instantes en un especie de shock momentáneo, pero un segundo mas tarde cerró el también los ojos, correspondiendo de manera muy tierna aquel beso.

Simplemente se estuvieron besando. Un minuto, un instante, una hora, un segundo tal vez. No importaba el tiempo. Los presentes miraban la pareja con los ojos muy abiertos, y con la boca ligeramente desencajada.

Lentamente se separaron. Robin con una sonrisa misteriosa y Zoro ligeramente sonrojado por la acción de la chica, pero sin decir nada, se levantó y se puso frente a frente con Sanji, que lo miraba con furia por haberse besado con una de "las chicas de su vida", aun así, el espadachín lo miraba con tranquilidad y paciencia.

-A limón-dijo él, dejando el cocinero sorprendido-sabe a limón.

**_FIN_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueeenoo... ¿Que les pareció?.¡Oye Halane-chan! Ni se te ocurra quejarte porqué no te lo envié, porke kuando iva a hacerlo te desconectaste bruja xD**

**Bueno, y este fanfic se lo dedico a Eli-chan, porque sin ella probablemente ese seria similar a una mierda ke vi el otro dia por la calle xD porque hace pokito ke la conzco, pero me cae de marabilla! TK ELI! todo para ti! espero que lo ayas disfrutado amigui! nOn**

**besos!**

**_Aya-chan!_**


End file.
